Emergency lighting systems come in many sizes and shapes. Typically they are a system of lights that work to provide light during an emergency. These systems can be designed and installed to lead people to exit locations so they can leave a building during a time of emergency. Emergency lighting systems also tend to be costly to purchase and can be difficult to install in pre-existing buildings. Mostly emergency lights and lighting systems are used solely for emergency purposes and simply sit there waiting to be used the balance of the time.
Therefore, there is a need in the art, for an emergency lighting system that can be used as an everyday light, one that is easily installed in an a light fixture or can be put in place of existing wall switch plate, is readily usable in a variety of locations and conditions, and which benefits occupants by illuminating and or warning them of an emergency in the building.